Return To Me :Etches In Stone
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Successfully destroying Naraku but not without the price of losing themselves in death.Threads of time sometimes have a way of resurfacing and repeating itself,with karma on it's heels. Will the five accept fate's terms or will they make their own rules?
1. Chapter 1

Return To Me

Chapter One Road To Ruin

By Inuyashas Youkai

* I do Not Own Inuyasha*

' May the road rise up to meet you, may the wind be ever

at your the sun shine warm upon your face

and the rain fall softly on your fields. And until we meet

again, may God hold you in the hollow of his

hand. '

_Irish Blessing_

The time had now came as another string of curses resonated in her ears .

Kagome exhausted as she once again released her powers into the sharp point of the bows,before it's searing path was created, tearing up the blue serene sky, as it soared towards it's target.

Hours had passed ,or had it been days , neither were sure ,as the few still standing fought against their common enemy Naraku. Miroku's Wind Tunnel had finally took it's open ended threat into reality ,he too died like his father.

This left a heartbroken Sango because the raging winds took Miroku before anybody could reach him.

Miroku died in protecting his love Sango. Miroku unleashed his windtunnel when Naraku released large amounts of miasma into the atmosphere, after Sango had gotten a damaging blow to Naraku.

Sango left them after that while Kagome was preoccupied with taking her shot with her bow against to anyone else until it was almost to late for Kagome ,Kanna had taken position in her strengthened form, to once again attempt to take Kagome's soul. Kanna would have succeeded, Kagome felt it paralyze her from behind ,slowly taking her soul in generous amounts.

Sango had caught it sending her weapon toward the pale entity towards her mirror, shattering it upon contact. Though as soon as Naraku's hold on me through Kanna severed , a blunt object shot into Sango's chest ,through the heart, killling her instantly.

While Kagome fought alongside Kikyo, Inuyasha was combining attacks with his brother to join with the girls arrows .

Kagome looked to her past self with renewed faith,nodding to her while stepping into the middle of the battlefield, surrounded with a ethereal glow. This would be her last stand taking stance within the middle of the chaos , freezing the others in theirs.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha spoke within his own mind ,not realizing that the words flowed from his lips .

Through half lidded eyes she looked at the hanyou, in the corner of her chocolate orbs, while keeping Kagome's main concentration on Naraku .

She sent a message through her intense look in her eyes, it was of the end ,finishing it, Kagome was saying goodbye.

Before the hanyou could so anything to stop what he feared she'd do ,Kagome's light filled the area . Soon with the light the shards of the Shikon jewel flew from where they hid and shot towards her. Before the light faded , Kagome with all of she shards intact to form the whole jewel she closed her eyes ,bestowing upon it her selfless wish.

Opening her eyes, the small orb in her hand ,raising her bow and piercing the jewel with the arrows tip, splintering back into little shards ,with her barrier still intact. Kagome held out her hands out in front of her ,summoning everything she had left of herself into those shards before sending them towards Naraku. The shards took flight and shot through Naraku in random places searing him,though only weakening him .

Naraku shot forth a tentacle through Kagome's body as she collapsed where she stood through her spleen, dragging her body towards him . Kagome took one last look into the frantic eyes of her comrades and smiled fatiguely. Clearing her throat , coughing up blood before taking a breath before she spoke her last words.

" Finish him !" Kagome screamed raspily using her last breath,before her heart slowed to nothing from blood loss.

Inuyasha ,with a steady stream of salt running down his face as he watched the scene unfold . Anger seared in his veins ,taking in the sight of his best friend and only love take her last breath . Taking stance, leaving the three survivors in the battle of time they stood taking their last stand against the evil that haunted them .

Naraku had already consumed the remains of their parted comrade , Kagome , using the sliver of power left in her fallen form . Using the Miko's power against them combined with the power flowing in his veins took his final form. Drawing in his incarnations back into himself for renewed strength stood in a taunting threat above them before his opponents took their place.

Thereafter Inuyasha leapt into the air and fiercely grounded out 'Meido Zangetzuha' joining his brother as Kikyo filled her last arrow with everything she had .

The after effects in turn brought on a earth shattering explosion erupting and devouring the battle grounds ,crushing everything in it's path into dust . They had won the battle against Naraku but not without the price of losing themselves in death.

The expanse leveled out and the remnants of what occurred swallowed up into the passage of time ,leaving no survivors. Over the decades ,history books often told of the battle being played out within the jewel as the late priestess Midoriko had fought ,Priestess Kagome and her comrades followed suit.

Reasoning the fact that nothing was ever documented on them after contributing factor to historians beliefs was the lands that held the war , appeared desolate and abandoned as though no life had ever existed there. Since the battle, those stricken lands that once was told to hold to life thriving there, documented none thereafter.

500 Years Later...

A girl shot up from her bed with glistening sweat shining against the moons rays bloodied with crimson. Still shaken with fear , from the lingering, and fading images flooded her mind.

The teen rubbed the remaining sleep out from her eyes, only to be startled by the redness to the moons glow. She didn't know why but the moons appearance unnerved her somehow.

Looking at the clock on her nightstand it flashed 3:15, silently cursing her luck ,wouldn't be able to return to slumber. Slowly crawling from the bed and steadying herself on her feet, she frustratingly gathered her things, and headed for the shower .

Once ready to face the day, with her hair tied in a ponytail ,dressed in jeans and a baby tee . The young woman sat and listened to her Mp3,while humming along until it was time to head out, feeling anxious.

Somewhere across town a boy sat under the light from the lamp on his desk , reviewing the notes for test scheduled a very short time away.

Tossing a hand through his inky shoulder length hair in frustration, knowing as soon as it was time the young man would forget everything.

Sighing in defeat ,lightly tapping the off button on the alarm clock before shoving his stuff back into his back back before heading to get ready for school. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a tee ,then heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

After the hot water and soap cleansed the sweat from sleep ,coming out dressed and ready to head out, noticing the clock only read 6:00 am.

While having some time ,laying back on the bed while looking out the window at the sunrise with the familiar feeling there was something missing,only he couldn't place.

On the way to school , a couple miles from the school itself a bus stop with a crowd of kids lined up awaiting for their ride to arrive.

Another year had begun, gathering the loud awrny students with every passing year to only learn to get better at what they did best.

Once the bus came and dropped the students to the rather large high school campus in downtown Tokyo.

A flock of teens fluttered in random spots to join old friends from the past year until the bell rang. Numerous grunts , moans, shrieks ,and laughter filled their surroundings as students in large numbers passed through the halls.

Although for five of the students passing through these halls ,would soon find themselves coming across more than what they expected .

The threads of time sometimes have a way of resurfacing and repeating itself,with karma on it's heels. Will the five accept fate's terms or will they make their own rules ,this time around?

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Return To Me

Chapter Two Unexpectedly Waiting

I Don't Own Inuyasha ..I am only giving him some sidework..hehe.

By Inuyashas Youkai

During first period , the school had a assembly for the whole student body ,in the school auditorium.

Standing in the middle of the large room,crowded with hyper classmates was the principle Mr Kaminari. Unfortunately his efforts to gather everyone's attention were ignored , while yelling over the crowd.

A rather piercing scream echoing throughout the room,only amplified by a male's objections of another man touching his girl's bum. A quite loud whistle settled the laughs and cheering on the pair of guys after the jealous boy punched the other..

" Minoru, keep your hands off my woman !" Kouta seethed

"I was only knocking off the spider that crawled on her from the bleachers" Miroru defended

From behind a man entered the scene of the bickering teens , Tamotsu .

Tamotsu ,or Tommy for short was a junior this year . Tomatsu appeared in a red t-shirt , flannel, and and pair of black jeans , to once again chase off the jealous boyfriends that his best friend Minoru couldn't seem to resist laying a hand their female's ass.

Minoru and Tamotsu , both were inseparable since the fifth grade, and even though Minoru's habits can be troublesomely annoying ,Tamotsu wouldn't trade him.

Once arriving in the middle where his friend was still fending off the dumb ass Kouta, immediately interupting their current argument.

"Minoru ,what did you do this time? "Tomatsu questioned.

"Ah I am deeply affended that you would automatically assume I did something" Minoru feined hurt while placing a mocked expression with his hand on his chest,earning him a smirk from Tomatsu that scolded him with

'yea right'.

Tomatsu looked to the girl standing behind Kouta peaking at him from where she stood.

Slowly walking over to face her and to make sure she was okay, Tomatsu spoke softly to the unknown girl.

" Hello are you alright? My name is Tomatsu and that excuse for a holy man and my best friend is Minoru. I appologize for his misjudgement on where to place his hand " Tomatsu offered his hand, while glaring at his friend Minoru.

" Hello my name is Kotome ,and thankyou but it's no biggie ,just wasn't expecting is all "Kotome returned her hand to shake, then walked again towards her seat.

Tomatsu simply nodded and dragged his friend away ,smirked while overhearing a resounding slap ,and seeing Kotome send Kouta flying.

" I told you already I am not Your Woman , got it ? " Kotome seethed walking away.

Once Mr Kaminari got the crowds back to their seats ,he handed the mic over to another student Setsuka .

Setsuka was a junior wearing a hoodie and a pair of jeans ,soon calling the assistance of her good friend Kotone to join her.

Minoru couldn't shake the feeling of Deja vue ,when faced again with Kotome and Setsuka, but couldn't figure it out why.

It was like he felt he knew them somehow but never before had his hand rubbed against thier rumps, and if it had , Minoru he would know, but then why? Looks like he was goanna use this time to find out, and thins thing they were forced to do , wouldn't be a total waste of time. It was like a get to know you type thing to boost morale within the school.

Kotome walked embarrasedly towards her friend in her silver t-shirt and black jean shorts with a grey flannel, andwas adorned with silver and black ribbons to tie her hair in a low girls had the whole student body gather into groups in the center of the room ,according to their grade ,then pairing up with someone within the group .

After everyone seemed to be pair except for the guys not particularly listening to what was going on, busily chatting amongst themselves.

Setsuka and Kotome noticed ,walking over by Mr Kalamari's insistence had the boys partner up with arrangements were Kotome with Tomatsu , and Minoru with Setsuka, and they had to spend the day together.

The next day in literature having to write about the experiance and the things learned about one another.

Since the boys were good friends planned to meet up and hang out during breaks ,and at lunch .

Letting out from the auditorium , the teens rushed out with the arrangements to meet up during first break.

In math , Kotome was surprised slightly finding Tomatsu in her class , but happy she had someone that she could talk to.

The bell rang and everyone rushed to their seats with Tomatsu snagging the desk behind Kotome.

Halfway into class she found a projectile triangle being thrown over her shoulder ,landing on her desk.

Kotome found the note and secretly opened it , as to not get caught.

_Hey Kotome ,_

_I forgot to tell you . Nice hook-shot earlier! I take it Kouta likes you .?_

_Tomatsu_

Kotome shook her head slightly and smiled, jotting a quick reply and tossed it over her shoulder towards Tomatsu, overshooting it to the floor behind him.

Tomatsu shook his head regarding her aim ,completely missing her target and smirked.

_Tomatsu, thanks and yea unfortunately he's one with a thick head ,or perhaps been dropped on his head too many Don't get me wrong he is sweet ,just he doesn't get the hint and one can only be nice about it for so long . _

_Speaking for myself I think I have been more than nice lol .._

_Kotome_

After scanning over her note ,Tomatsu quickly scrambled a response.

_Kotome , _

_that sucks, how long has it been ? _

_I have to admit but you suck at long distance throws hehe j/k (But you do still suck :)) . _

_Oh by the way my friends call me Tommy .What are you doing after school ? _

_Minoru and I are going to hang out and study ,your welcome to join us if you like .. _

_Don't worry what Minoru did before won't happen again ._

_I will make sure of it._

_Tomatsu_

Tomatsu quickly tossed his note back into Kotome 's reach while going to sharpen his pencil.

When Tomatsu returned his reply was already waiting for him.

_Tomatsu , Yea it does .._

_Well I am a junior now so I guess ever since freshman year ,but I have known him ever since we were kids. _

_It's kinda hard throwin blind ,but thanks I love you too. Not ! So what are you saying you want to be friends ? _

_If So ,please don't laugh but my nickname is Toto. _

_You know the wizard of oz, but your welcome to call me that buddy ..._

_As long as you don't laugh It was given to me when I was small and it kinda stuck .._

_As for what I am doing afterschool ,I didn't have anything planned but sure okay ,if you'd like to hang out I be happy to. _

_Though don't be shocked if I bore you ,I am only warning you. _

_Thankyou for that I kinda don't particularly like being felt up by strangers .._

_Toto_

Trying not to laugh ,Tomatsu bit the inside of his cheek ,to prevent the outburst that was hanging thick in the air but with the sneer he was getting from the girl's face .

Tomatsu quickly righted himself, for some reason wanted no part in her wrath and wrote his reply before passing it back.

_Toto , I don't know Toto is cute even if I am reminded of that obnoxious ball of fluff in the chicflick you girls call a movie. _

_That's sad, really?_

_Has it been that long and he still haven't gotten it through his head ?_

_Don't get all huffy puffy Toto we all can't be good at everything . J/k ._

_Well yes that's generally what happens stupid ,when someone offers to be your friend . _

_Don't worry for some reason I don't think I would fall asleep from being the bored in the slightest .._

_Actually to be honest .._

_You amuse me ._

_I do hope you are able to come ,you actually be doing me a favor, keeping me from falling asleep when I should be studying .what do you have next ?_

_Tommy _

Looking at the clock, Toto , while taking some notes while Tommy looked like he was writing a book rather than a note , but he was fun to talk to in class.

Momentarily seeing a reply folded up in a plain square, Toto Quickly opened it reading it over before she smirked and wrote her was short and sweet .

_Thank Buddha Tommy I never thought I would ever see you finish your book you got there :p Science .You?_

_Toto_

_Toto ,_

_Shut up there short stuff ,we wouldn't want you to tire yourself before the day is out would we?_

_You might want to watch where you point you wouldn't want to lose the ability to speak would you? ;) haha sucks for you. _

_History. _

_Tommy_

School days had passed and to the four , starting out as a day hanging out for a class assignment ended up to be good friends.

Whether it was simply hanging out ,talking on the phone , texting ,or chatting they were always together .

Although all the while ,unbeknownst to them something was waiting for them, once they had gotten them right where they wanted them .It was a matter of time .Would they be ready when it came for them?

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Return To Me

Chapter Three Lure Of My Heart

By Inuyashas Youkai

The next few days we fairly uneventful but was still fun ,while the four were able to hang out and soon over time added a few more to their little group.

Ren , Satoru,and Tasou also became drawn to their little group.

Tasou being a freshman became like a child to Kotome and she didn't hesitate in taking him under her wing.

Satoru was Tommy's brother and Ren was his girlfriend and they didn't take long to feel confortable thanks to Kotome's welcoming , against Tommy's chagrin. In the end he just grinned ,bearing it because it was something that she wanted ,and as of late he didn't know why but if it made Toto happy .

Then Tommy couldn't say no.

It was about lunch time when all of them gathered around the table sitting back ,watching everyone carry on .

When Tommy heared Kotome's voice yell cheerfully skipped over to the table ,hand in hand with Tasou, Tommy's heart seemed to swell with pride that she was so happy and he inadvertantly put on the smile she wore.

Tommy couldn't figure out what was it about this girl that made him feel so funny when he was around her . It was like being on cloud nine,he hadn't feel that way for years, and at that it wasn't as strong before, as it seemed to be now.

As soon as Kotome sat down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder to brace her fall, not only did Tommy make sure she didn't fall,but because of it ,he all of a sudden got frustrated .

It was that he couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach that emerged by her touch ,and in result Tommy snapped at her ,how clumsy she was.

Everyone was taken aback by the sudden outburst , even Tommy was shocked that he reacted so harshly towards her simple tumble.

A familarly odd scent of her tears flowed then down her cheeks , and it was'nt just that she cried , but that it was him that brought about the emotion he now realized that he hated comingh from her as well.

Afterwards, he embarrassingly , and quickly apologized then made to leave with the excuse that he forgot to grab something for his next class.

Satoru followed shortly after his brother to inquire of his curious behavior that gave him promise towards some entertainment,it reminded him of the way Satoru himself acted around Ren so long ago.

Upon entering the men's room where he couldn't help to overhear the loud gagging coming from just like I was ,I wonder if he has fallen for the Toto girl.

Back at the table as Ren,Setsuka ,and Tasou comforted the look of hurt splayed on Toto's face.

After awhile they soon got her to laugh and bring back the smile she once had upon her face.

Kouta had soon came up to sit next to the empty seat next to her to strike up conversation.

All six of them,Kouta ,Toto,Ren, Setsuka ,Minoru and Tasou were carrying on laughing when the bell rang to remind them their fun had to end.

Tasou and Kouta had walked to escort Toto to class before they each went their separate ways.

It wasn't that Tasou's class was close to the girl's ,but it was just he didn't trust Kouta around her alone for some reason , As Tasou got a funny feeling eveytime that **He** was near her.

Upon entering the bathroom when the bell rang Satoru 's gut feeling that it was his brother Tommy throwing up within one of the stalls.

Satoru didn't say anything to his brother ,until Tommy spoke to him first knowing how much of a sore subject it was for him.

Although once his mouth began to talk he was definately going to have some fun with his brother.

"Is she okay ?" Tommy asked Satoru ,while cleaning himself after spilling out his stomach

" When I left she was upset, which she every right to be considering how you reamed her for a simple mistake but I think she will be okay with the girls ,Minoru, Tasou , and Kouta with her. What was that before I never seen you act this way,at least not in a long time and not to this degree?" Satoru stated with a smirk

" I don't know maybe the flu, food poisoning who knows" Tommy quickly returned ignoring what his brother was suggesting

" Um you can pretend with all our friends but you can't bullshit a bullshitter ,Tommy you've fallen for her haven't you?" Satoru taunted

" No look at who is now deluting himself with that bullshit ! You know how I feel about when it comes to that I would never stoop myself so low to have someone rip my heart out again" Tommy confirmed

" Maybe but Toto isn't Eiko know is she ,and its perfectly normal to be attracted to the girl ,she's preety and and really sweet. Besides you really don't have a choice in the person that your heart chooses to love ya know,nor the side effect that the love seems to inflict on you..I should now lil brother" Satoru Teased

" But I don't have to like it nor do I have to give into it either!" Tommy sneered before walking to class

" Remember lil brother she won't be single for long with a girl like that ,especially with guys like Kouta on her tail" Satoru threw at him from behind walking to his own class

During the next class ,Tommy had forgotten that he had this was with Toto,and to his own punishment and happiness ,she ignored him.

Toto tried really hard especially that she sat right in front of him,and Tommy knew that she wanted to talk.

Although in the end he was happy that she left him at peace until he was ready, having time to sort his feelings out.

Unfortunately it was also the same class that Kouta had with them ,recently changing classes just to continue the seemingly useless chase after her.

To Tommy's dismay and frustration Kouta began tossing her notes now that he took a seat next to her.

Furthering his already sour mood and his surprise as Toto read it ,replying , then tossed it back to him.

Trying to remember that he,himself, decided that he wouldn't give into the ever growning feelings that he was beginning to have for the girl ,Tommy ignored them in his studies.

After the bell rang ,he noticed a note under Kouta's desk ,as it seemed to be one that Toto must've thrown and missed, and then ignored so they wouldn't be caught. Tommy shook his head remembering how bad of a aim that she had ,and made him smile, a true it to skim over while traveling to his next class

_Hey Kotome ,are you okay?_

_You seem a little down . I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out sometime, this weekend?_

_from Kouta_

_Kouta ,_

_I will be fine but thankyou ,your really sweet to ask._

_Depends Kouta are you asking as friends or a date ?_

_from Kotome_

_Kotome, _

_Your welcome, anything for you._

_Look I really like you Kotome and I want to tell you there's no reason to play hard to get anymore. I do like you ,so how about it?_

_from Kouta_

_Kouta ,_

_I am really sorry I just remembered that I will be spending the whole weekend at Setsuka's maybe another time?_

_from Kotome_

Torn between being happy,extremely jealous,or wanting to laugh for the contents in the letter, Tommy decided to write Kotome a letter ,leaving it in her locker for her to find.

_Toto,_

_I am sorry about before I didn't mean to snap at you like that or what I said, it's just I am having a bit of a odd day . _

_I wanted to talk to you in class but I was afraid that you might still be mad at me.I see that Kouta never gives up does he?_

_I am really sorry and I feel bad of how I acted towards you .._

_I just got a lot of things on my mind lately and I don't know what to do about them .text me when you get the chance if you and Setsuka want to hang out this weekend .._

_That is if your not to busy with Kouta hehe.._

_from Tommy_

Toward's the end of the day Tommy felt his phone vibrate from his back pocket,and so without giving anything away he steathily took out his phone without being caught and read his text.

_Hey its me Toto , look I am sorry if I did something to piss you off . _

_I didn't mean to get you angry . I am glad that at least you want to talk to me.._

_No thanks I will pass on the Kouta subject ,thats so gross thanks now I am feeling like I want to you know where he's been .._

_Seriously?_

_Neither do I ,I don't want to with all the woman he involves himself with everyday. _

_Are you okay ? _

_You know if you need to talk I am always here.. _

_I will get back to you on this weekend though , I wasn't lying when I said in the note I was spending the weekend with Satsuka and don't tell me you didn't read it because I know where it was when the bell rang.._

_hehehe from Toto_

_Toto_

_Hey ,you did nothing wrong so stop worrying !_

_I do know it was a accident but like I said I have been in a weird mood today and I don't know what it is. _

_Hey!_

_Someone has to look out for your ass ,might as well be me . _

_No I rather not know about where Kouta has or has not been ,not my forte. _

_I like women,but thanks for looking out though. _

_Thankyou sweety but this is something that I need to do on my own until I can sort some of my thoughts out. _

_I don't want to scare you with some of my ramblings until they no longer completely go against each other and not make sence at all lol._

_Please do ,I would like to see you Toto. _

_At least to make it up to you for what happened._

_your friend Tommy_

_Tommy_

_Hey me again, Awww How sweet .I didn't know ya cared so much ._

_Thankyou ._

_If you ever need to pick my brain to get through some of it ,you can use mine. _

_I guess since you put it that way I think we can come and stop sometime this weekend,hehehe.. _

_Jk ,I would like to see you too, _

_you friend Toto.._

_Toto_

_Hey , well you are like one of ,my best friends Toto ,why wouldn't I ._

_Don't cry though it's only me ..._

_Thankyou I will remember that .. _

_Kk I will see ya soon would love to talk to you some more, but the teacher is giving me looks that could kill , and I don't want to die by the death of his stare before then.. Thanks .._

_Your buddy_

_Tommy_

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Return To Me

Chapter Three The Scheme Of Things

By Inuyashas Youkai

The rain was pouring down in sheets on Monday morning luckily Sataru came along with Tommy ,picking up the three getting rather soaked in their uniforms, regardless of the meager overhang to cover them . Satsuka and Minoru piled in but when Kotome went to follow ,Tommy pullled her in the front and into his lap with him and his brother. It was all could be done before Satoru sped off towards campus, although now Tommy's pants were getting wet from Kotome's soaked form ,but it did provide him with a rather enticing view.

Shaking those thoughts from his mind because Tommy knew where they led to, it was the same every time the thought of Toto led to for the past month. Therefore while tense underneath Kotome's body to prevent the arising of a hard on , luckily Tommy lifted her and slid her between the two boys before a song came on the radio. Kotome ,Satsuko , and Ren began to dance in their seat's to a copy of Black eyed Peas of Sataru's ,gave the lech Minoru a not so great idea well in Tommy's view. They got to the parking lot early and Minoru suggested that the girls dance when we get out , now that it was just a sprinkle.

The girls grew excitedly hyper once they got wind of Minoru's suggestion that there was no going back and Sataru's smirk grew once he took notice of his brother's dilemma now that he knew that his brother was beginning to like Toto. To his brother's suffering Sataru only suggested that we join them ,and not just watch them,and this only ended with a empty soda container being thrown and hit Sataru's head. Looking up and seeing that his brother Tommy had thrown it now he was glaring at him to knock it off.

Although the girl's not paying attention to their exchange because they were already engaging themselves in the dance they were having with Minoru. Tommy was pissed that his brother was taunting him with something he was obviously enjoying with now knowing Tommy liked Tommy knew he needed to work off some of his frustration and a workout would help ,but Dancing could Toto dance? Looking back to now see Toto joining Satsuka and Ren with Minoru only answered pleasantly tauntingly so ,and it also mean that Tommy might need another workout in a different way if this keeps up.

Nevertheless Tommy took his spot within the group dancing by himself until one of his favorite song came on from the car. Rushing to the front seat to blast it only caused the girls to scream out their cheers and flauntingly swayed their hips with vigor . Watching Toto through the mirror inching down with Satsuka to Minoru's side and popping back up only increased the growing need to work of some of his steam .

Stepping out of the car to once again stand within the group , gaining Toto's attention and called her over with his finger while the other's seem to stand for some reason,and to Kotome's confusion. Although Kotome loved a challenge so she sexilly sauntered her way over to Tommy's side once 'Hey Mama' replayed itself .

As soon as Kotome fell within his sights ,the man slid his hands in hers, then twirled her around,and dipped her. Once she was back upright Kotome nudged his legs apart after she slid down his thigh ,and began to grind her hips against his leg.

"Be careful lil' brother I should've told you that Toto can dance, she'll just out do you!" Satoru taunted

" Ha ! I do admit that she's good but I can prove that I am better , Just watch." Tommy said lifting her and twirling her so that he was behind her with his hands on her hips, and joining with his own movements from behind.

The two fell in their own rythem , and kept dancing until the bell rang. It wasn't proven that neither was better than the other but they were only good by the accentuation of the Tommy ran to the men's room to finish off the growing arousal that dancing with Toto had inflicted on him, after lowering to her ears suggested they go as friends to the dance in the spring.

Upon Toto's approving nod ,Tommy ran away leaving the other's grabbing their things, then head to class. On the way though the girls were singing and dancing their way to the class, only for Minoru to stand behind Kotome and Satsuka to grip a feel on their asses while they sauntered .

A photographer from the year book snapped a picture just as quick as it happened before the light shocked all of them ,before they could rightfully punish Minoru.

Although being slightly distracted by the flash they continued while the boys began to dance with the girls ,with Minoru having Satsuka and Saturu having both Ren and Toto seeing as how she was suddenly uncomfortable.

Tommy had slid in during one of the last picture taken in confusion why they were dancing in the halls when noticing that Kouta was nearby also watching . Tommy took no time to take Toto's hand and spun her and dipped her for the final pic before making sure the fools headed to class. It wasn't that Tommy much cared either way it was just to get the stubborn likes of Kouta's eyes of Toto.

Little did he know of the stunt that Minoru pulled , hopefully it wasn't chosen but knowing the luck of the group it would be to the three involved that it would be ,and head's definitely be flying.

Minoru now knew that his curse would only be the death of him and it would be by Tommy's hands if he ever found out .

Only guessing that now it was evident to the guys that Tommy had a thing for Toto but to the girls ,they were oblivious to it because they never thought Tommy would ever fall again ,from the last time his heart was broken, the guys were equally shocked when they knew.

Kotome only heard rumors about Tommy's past relationship mainly from Ren but was happy that she could be a friend to him.

At lunch the same photographer came by asking for sinatures to use all the pics taken earlier in the school paper being handed at the end of the day . As nobody thought of it everyone signed it not thinking about it until when it happened that they were handed out to the whole student body.

After looking at the paper, during last class ,it didn't take long to see why Tommy's face turn crimson with unknown fury and only reminded Satoru what picture could've gotten him riled without looking.

It was true the picture of when Minoru strutted behind the girls to grab their asses was actually posted in the school paper.

Kotome and Satsuka were equally pissed but not for the same reason, it only reminded them to the punishment they only forgot to inflict on him .

So after the bell rang Tommy ran to catch up to Minoru to offer him a lesson in where to keep his hands. When he got to the parking lot ,Tommy was greeted to a hilarious sight.

Obviously the girls had beat him to Minoru ,and got a bathroom pass to get out of class so they met outside his class when the bell rang. Dragging the lech by the ears to the girls bathroom and made him strip down or else they would scream alerting staff that he came in here on his own.

When Minoru hestitantly complied , the girls left him with a short skirt and a tube top of Kagome's and a pair of lace up boots of Satsuka's.

In the parking lot the girls were chasing him with lipsticks and mascara sticks to finish his look. When Kotome tripped Minoru Satsuka pinned him while the whole student body was gathering around the scene.

Tommy ,Ren , and Saturu were hysterically laughing on the ground while Minoru was screaming like a girl for his tormentors to stop.

Once Satsuka and Toto were fininsh with their fucked up masterpiece with their face paint because Minoru wouldn't sit still ,they released him to run away from them .Kotome and Satsuke turned to the crowd and called out introductions for their new found friend.

"May we introduce you to our new friend Minnie!" They yelled over the wailing laughter only increasing to gasping howls.

Still laughing , Tommy went over to join Kotome and Satsuka with the others to congratulate them on a job well done. Making it to Toto's side just as she was throwing Minoru's clothes to him and tosing Tommy her cell to run with Satsuka to get behind him to grab his ass.

Feeling a little jealous but in good fun ,Tommy snapped open Toto's phone to take the pic ,and then sending it to his closing it however Tommy noticed there were a couple of unanswered texts from Kouta. So in the good mood that he was in he decided to answer them and to tell him to back off in his own way then removed all evidence that either Kouta and him talked.

_"Hey I don't know you or anything but I am Toto's boyfriend , I just got into town and you funny boy need to back off or else you'll be having to find something else to do without the use of your hands"Tommy deviously texted with a smirk while watching Toto talking with Satsuka._

_"Since when " Kouta texted back_

_" We have been dating for years but because my job causes me to travel I am not always with Kotome , But take my warning I really dont want to waste time I could be spending time with her to kick your ass. " Tommy smirk grew into a shit eating grin ,then cleared all history and went to picture's before handing back to her._

"Did Ya get it let me see?" Toto asked

"Yep ,Nice work couldn't say I could do better myself . I haven't laughed so hard in a long time . Thankyou " Tommy confirmed than pulled her to his brother's car with their awaiting friends, and hearing a gasp from the girl that had his hands around hers.

Once all piled in Satoru dropped everyone off before asking if Toto and Ren would like to come to stay for dinner. Noticing the look that Tommy gave his brother to chastise him, Toto politely declined ,knowing that Satoru was trying to set them up. Satoru soon dropped Kotome off then headed home with Ren lecturing him on the nerve of what he was trying to do. Only for Satoru to retort something that had Ren to stare at Tommy 's reddened face in confirmation.

" It wasn't like my brother's objecting to anything I am saying ,the only reason he gave me shit before was because Toto was still in the car. My brother doesn't know how she feels about him so he doesn't want to put himself after what happened with Eiko but I am telling you that my brother Tommy has a thing for Toto" Satoru taunted.

" Is that true Tommy ? Do you have feelings for Toto? " Ren asked

" You tell anyone ,I will kill you regardless of how much my brother likes you. " Tommy seethed while pushing his way past them into the house

"Tommy ,I think that is awesome! I for one never thought you would ever let another in your life after Eiko?... I can understand why you would fall for Toto now that I think about it she would be good for you" Ren Confirmed

" Yea ,I didn't plan for this happen and I am not sure exactly how I feel about her ,it's just the way I feel when I am around her . I feel so.. I can't explain it .Well, why don't you make it easy for me and convince her of that , no scratch that. Until I find out how she feels about me ,I am not going to say a word , and neither are you!" Tommy sneared until walking into the room to look at the pics of Toto from his cell, and uploaded onto his computer.

Clicking his computer on and checking if Minoru was online and to his delight he was on facebook chatting with two girls, it looked like. One was DeviouslyNaughtyMiko69 and BallBreakerMistress . So to further try to embarrass his friend ,Tommy decided to enter the chat room they were in as his facebook name HornyBadAss.

_HornyBadAss: Say are we at it again eh?Haven't you got enough punishment from the girl's earlier .Or do you want to end up like a minnie in real life,by having your balls being removed._

_DeviouslyNaughtyMiko69: hahahahahahaha So true I doubt that we curbed his curse for long._

_BallbreakerMistress: NO I don't think so either_

_CursedMonk69:Ah ladies you have me all wrong , I was only making sure that your luscious buns weren't sore from such a dance workout._

_HornyBadAss: Yea right and I am sure all the ladies believe that! Hey Girls..._

_DeviouslyNaughtyMiko69:Hello_

_BallbreakerMistress:Hey _

_HornyBadAss: So who's who?_

_CursedMonk69: Ah yea your right ,this is the first time you have been on the same time as the girls,why don't you guess_

_DeviouslyNaughtyMiko69: hehe sounds like fun_

_BallbreakerMistress :Yep this should be good .Yea Tommy why don't you guess!_

_HornyBadAss: Why do I need to that when I could look on your profiles hahaha!_

_DeviouslyNaughtyMiko69: No please! We are only trying to have some fun .._

_BallbreakerMistress:Yea please have some fun with us girls_

_HornyBadAss: Alright but we are going toplay a game then so I can get some entertainment out of it too. Lets play 20 questions girls !_

_DeviouslyNaughtyMiko69: That doesn't seem fair ...It seems you are just like the CM69 ,you just want to play with us..hehe._

_HornyBad Ass: Maybe I do ,Maybe I don't wouldn't you like to know .Plus if you don't play with me You are going to send me home crying on my cocked shaped pillow ..please DNM69 will you please play with me ?_

_DeviouslyNaughtyMiko69:well what do you think BBM should we play with the perverts?_

_BallBreakerMistress: Yea maybe I wouldn't want HBA to Die of a heart attack when he finds that he is gayer then gay just hiding in the closet by how gay that sounded .._

_HornyBadAss: Hey! I am not gay I am just horny and I can promise you its for woman thankyou.._

_DeviouslyNaughtyMiko69:True but maybe your just bi!hahaha_

_HornyBadAss: You'll pay for that the next time I see you ._

_DeviouslyNaughtyMiko69: Kinda hard when you havent figuredout who 'We' are yet..haha_

_HornyBadAss: May be true as of yet but I promise you I will make it my personal vow to find out before any of us leave here maybe we'll learn things about each other that we didn't know about each other ..Come on it will be fun!_

_DeviouslyNaughtyMiko69:DFine carry away BisexualHornyBadAss!_

_BallbreakerMistress :hahahaha_

_HornyBadAss: Watch it girls ,behave yourselves before I turn evil on your asses_

_CursedMonk69:Oooooh I am scared _

_DeviouslyNaughtyMiko69:Yea me too I am shivering in fear_

_BallbreakerMistress :Yep quivering in my boots ,better watch it Miroku!_

_HornyBadAss: Why You! You will be scared when I am through with all of you! Alright first question describe your most erotic experiance?_

_CursedMonk69:Nice one bro!Alright girls _

_DeviouslyNaughtyMiko69:I don't want to tell you, I am horny enough that I want to show you ..but I wouldn't want to make you ill so iam warning you to advert your eyes now HBA before I send this vid_

_HornyBadAss: Ha ! Try your worst DNM 69!_

Kotome uploaded a vid that was done a couple months when she joined a group that only Setsuka knew about where without a facial view Toto would play with herself in front of many viewers by request on the web. Toto immediately sent it to both Tommy and Minoru, while laughing her ass off with Setsuka on another chat window. Quite some time with no interation from the guys the girls were getting involved in a chat of their own ,because the vid Setsuka was one where both of them played with each other by Kotome's doing because she needed someone she trusted to carry out a request. After about a hour both boys returned with a totally different additude towards the girls they thought they knew as their best friends,although very enticing.

_HornyBadAss: Ah Nice one girls ,I wasn't expecting that .Though I am rather curious when was this vid done ?_

_CursedMonk69:Yea for sure .Was it as good for you girls to do as it was for us to watch._

_BallbreakerMistress :Did you even watch it ? Couldn't you tell ?and to answer your question it was DNM69 who got into a web group where you act on requests for her to relieve her need for release and in her obsession to do it in public places.I just joined because of her but I don't regret it for its alot of that the horny pervs dont even now who we are! Hahaha!_

_DeviouslyNaughtyMiko69:yep! So have you fingured it out yet I even gave you a visual to help you!_

_HornyBadAss:Ya but in doing that you fucked with my concentration Damn women!_

_DeviouslyNaughtyMiko69:whole point hahaha You didn't think I was going to make it easy for you did you?_

_BallbreakerMistress :yea tell me about it !_

_HornyBadAss:I know alright but would you guys mind since we are friends and all to a four way cam so I can relieve myself please this is getting painful _

_CursedMonk69:Totally dude I am with you on that so what say you girls ?_

_DeviouslyNaughtyMiko69:I guess so ,I could use a play session as long as it only stays between us and no facial_

_HornyBadAss:Whatever wench ,you brought this on yourself ..Its been a very long time for me and what you girls did was wrong..I can't blame you Toto but I can for you Setsuka _

_BallbreakerMistress :Okay whatever we girls think that is not our problem hehe hook us up!_

_DeviouslyNaughtyMiko69:Too true and its not like we have alot of places to work off ours._

_here I sent you the link_

Once everyone was hooked up with their cams centered on their private area's before Tommy flipped the switch to silent his moans in case he muttered her name . Once the music played the four began to play with themselves in their rising arousal . Tommy looked at both girls imagining what it would feel like and which one was Toto to touch her. Minoru did the same but dreamed of Satsuka while letting his arosal ride him out. Toto and Setsuka were in the same room playing with each other to the boys continuing torture with their cams filming from their lap each one completed their journey to new heights moaning out mubbled into the music before they disconnected and soon returned to their chat.

_DeviouslyNaughtyMiko69:So was that good for you as it was for us..hehe_

_HornyBadAss:Much thankyou..God I haven't gotten so worked up in so long it's sad_

_BallbreakerMistress :And why is that ,you don't gave woman falling at your feet?_

_CursedMonk69:Hardly ,Tommy hasn't really been actively looking for anyone ,not ever since his ex ,toyed with him. _

_HornyBadAss:Shut up It's like not that everyone doesn't know.I am sure that Toto has heard by now. Sorry its just a really sore subject for me still_

_BallbreakerMistress :Its' understandable_

_DeviouslyNaughtyMiko69:yea I understand completely why I would be the same way _

_HornyBadAss:Thanks ..but I think I might have met someone that I kinda like but I don't know how she feels about me and I still am affraid to say anything .._

_BallbreakerMistress :Aww really who?Anyone we know?_

_DeviouslyNaughtyMiko69:it don't matter who and if Tommy doesn't feel like telling us than its his choice..but Tommy you should go for it anyone would be stupid to string you along again because they would have us to answer to _

_HornyBadAss:Thanks DNM and I would tell you guys but I would like to first be comfortable with my feelings first before I say anything to anyone ,you know . _

_DeviouslyNaughtyMiko69:yep but sorry guys it is time for the naughty Miko to go to bed or I will never wake up in the morning ..And I am sorry to ruin your fun but because Tommy wouldn't let me get off until he figured it out I am going to tell him ._

_HornyBadAss: Good you know me well so ..._

_DeviouslyNaughtyMiko69:so what ? Hehe.._

_HornyBadAss:which wench, do I have to remember to kick your ass tommorro are you?jk._

_DeviouslyNaughtyMiko69:Toto_

_HornyBadAss:Figures! I should've known G'nite Toto See you tommorrow you want a ride ?_

_DeviouslyNaughtyMiko69:yep you should have but it was fun ,sounds good G'nite (Logoff)_

_BallbreakerMistress :Same goes for me ,I guess we are going to watch a movie before bed so cya tommorro_

_HornyBadAss:G'nite we will swing and pick you guys up too_

_BallbreakerMistress :K Nite (Logoff)_

_CursedMonk69:So you do like Toto don't you ?_

_HornyBadAss:You can say that , why ? _

_CursedMonk69:Just curious_

_HornyBadAss:That reminds me the next time you feel like pulling another stupid stunt like that I will removed that cursed hand for you got It ?_

_CursedMonk69:Crystal clear boss Gnite_

_HornyBadAss:yep got that right and you better not forget that she is off limits to you and your wondering hand monk !If you tell her before I get the chance I will serious make your life a living hell Gnite(Logoff)_

_CursedMonk69:does that include teasing you with it hehehe Nite (logoff)_

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

Return To Me

Chapter Three Restraining The Curse Of The Lech!

By Inuyashas Youkai

Months had passed and the four remained close friends and it was on a certain day proved how close their relationships had become . Toward the end of science class everyone was gathered into the gym for a production for the school ,before the evenings performance for music class ,and to announce this year's auditions for talent show held was seated, the participants standing before the curtain. Kouta was engaged in a very heated conversation with Kotome, and from where Tomatsu was standing it wouldn't be long before he would once again be reunited with her fist. Although to his disappointment,Kotome had gave in to whatever began the argument in the first place.

Once the music began Tomatsu figured out why,it seemed that his partner had quit on him and he needed Kotome to fill in . The last things that he remembered was Kotome leaving in a huff only to return minutes later as a very different Kotome . The lights were dimmed until Kouta came out singing , with Kotome dancing teasingly to allure Kouta. As soon as the countdown to Hey Ya broke through the gym's wall's, Tomatsu only shook his head to smirk at the way she seemed to lead him on and taunt himself with her tempting body movement. Though he knew it was simply routine the green monster of jealousy came over him regarding his friend ,with the way Kotome moved ,brushing her hand against his cheek ,and the way her hips continued to sway to the music.

Observing Kotome in the moves she made Tomatsu quickly made a answering retort to her body's suggestion ,moving forward to the middle of the gym floor to surprise her from behind. Coming out through the spare mike with "You think you got it ?" , aiming the challenging taunt to Kouta with the double meaning lingering in the air .Tommy continued chanting the words with Kouta ,soon getting the whole school riled up and involved in their dance.

Soon the whole student body was on the gym floor dancing and calling out their responses when it called them. Turning slightly, Kotome looked at the smirking new arrival behind her to question him with her eyes. Instead of answering right away Tomatsu wasn't sure why himself ,only sauntered to the center to call out the guy's and girl's following with the songs lyrics. Kouta and Tommy fell into rhythm calling out the questions for the guys and girls to chant back .Kotome found her answer when Tommy called for the girls to be bad ,to shake it ,giving him some sugar ,and then strutted back to Kotome.

" I think I am saving your ass ,what do you think ?" Tommy smirked grabbing her hips and gyrated and grinded his hips against hers, matching her movements.

Minoru soon slid next to them following Setsuka to meet their friends, only to be shocked to see the compromising positions that Tommy had Toto,although were grateful for the intervention from the hard headed Kouta burning holes in the back of Tommy's head ,and with a seething glare. Before he left her to join Minoru , Tommy leaned in and spoke huskily in a softer voice into the mic , close to her ears .

" Baby Doll ,Get on the floor!" Tommy said then danced over to Minoru leaving Toto with Setsuka to dance naughtily with each other, but never took his eyes off her with Kouta soon coming towards her.

Before the Song ended Kouta had made his way back to Toto and her friend to dance with both of them .It wasn't long before both Tommy and Minoru stepped into the mix to once again steal his fire and along with it, the girls ,leaving Kouta all the more pissed. The rest of the rehearsal went well leading up to the talent show auditions until a certain Minoru 's hand decided to slide to Setsuka's backside encouraging the scream that called for all eyes to fall on two girl's sending him to the floor. Tommy laughed while carrying the unconscious Minoru to the office leading the confidently smug females in the promise of walking them to class, afterwards.

When Minoru was safely contained against the possibility of accidental grouping, to further his current ailment in the nurses office,the three left to class.

Toto 's class was first to be left at her second to last class,while turning to leave she found herself shocked for a second time by Tommy ,when he hugged her and left her with a note he wrote ,while the girls explained what had and Tommy left after Toto disappeared inside to their classes to meet again like they always had shortly after, since the beginning.

_Toto, I am sorry for before ,I don't know what got into me . Actually come to think about it Kotome ..Yes I do, but I have been trying to ignore it for awhile now. Though I wasn't planning that It would have to come out like that. Nor was I expecting that I would have to come and save your ass like that either..What the hell was that back there? I didn't think you liked Kouta.? Why in the hell would you put yourself in that situation with someone that you don't like in that way? I am so confused ..Damn my head hurts ..Thanks alot. So now that you blown my intricate cover I guess I should tell you my secret, because it involves you ..I like you ..I like you alot Toto .. To be honest I think I am falling for you.. Write Back Soon Baby Doll._

_Tommy_

In class Kotome opened the note during History ,while placing it into her up standing History book. When she read the letter that she received from her best friend for some reason she felt her heart flutter. Never before had it pounded so hard in her chest at least that she could giggling at his attempts to mock her in his frustration of his public show of vulnerability in front of the school. Only getting to the bottom of the page, to find that she felt shivers down her spine reminding her of the way that Tommy first called her that,before her note was taken by his brother Satoru.

Looking over the note Satoru smirked at his brother's forwardness in his attraction to the girl he was crushing on for the longest time,but did nothing. Tommy's brother's plan worked when he told Kouta's current flavor of the month of his obsession with Kotome ,when Ayame quit the dance routine. Little did everyone know that he had done it to invoke his brother ,knowing that Kouta would choose Toto as her replacement ,and so Tommy would be forced to admit his feelings. In good time too because through hearing through the grapevine that his ex that nearly broke him last time was coming back again, sometime soon. Satoru didn't much care who his brother saw, it was mainly that he didn't want the ass to return that Eiko brought out in him, when she played with his heart. Also there was just something about the girl that his grown liking to ,Satoru couldn't explain it and he was dying to find out what it was. Shortly tearing up the letter to hide it from the suspicious eyes of the teacher sneering at the two ,then returning to his studies ,while watching the girl next to him write her reply.

_Tommy , _

_I can't denigh that I wasn't shocked by your secret confession,or by the way just by reading your words that it brought me thinking about the same feelings for you. In saying that I would think it would prove that I don't possess anything, absolutely nothing for the dense Kouta ! I wasn't planning on having to do that either but I guess some rumors got to the equally girl he flaunts himself with to attempt to make me !That would be the day ,preying that someone would take him off my hands for me, is more like it!About that your welcome for your headache,but if I make your head hurt so much just think how bad I could make your head throb when you have me. Hehe . Watch what you say the next time you wasn't me to misbehave for you and I won't be such a tease . Hey you deserve it for what you did to me with your performance earlier.I like you a lot to ..To be bold I guess I could say that I am falling in love with you too...But only if you want me to be ..So do you want me? Tell me how bad you want me ? J/K!hahahahaha gotcha .I am sorry Iam in a weird mood.. So are you telling me that you want to be my boyfriend or something?just making sure..I know I probably should asked before I assumed. Anyway gotta go before your brother burns a hole in my skirt ,with him staring at me._

_Your baby doll ,_

_Toto_

Toto ,when the bell rang turned her attention to Tommy's brother Satoru knowing he would have the same class with Tommy for last period.

" Hey Satoru could ya give this to your brother,please? " Toto asked while fluttering her eyelashes bringing out her luscious chocolate orbs

"You know I really should tell you to go to hell for you to think I am with the postal service ,but since I like you I will" Satoru taunted before taking the note and the two parted ways

After seeing the obvious flares between the various emotions on his brothers face, while he read the note from Toto,Satoru felt the little tedious work was well worth it. Even more so when the impatient lil man next to him quickly tapped his desk in frustration,without a reply and rightfully so. Secretly knowing what the contents of the letter stated ,taking a peak at it before coming into class. The letter was scandalously taunting to any man , coming from the woman that one desired. Once the bell rang ,Satoru smirked seeing that his brother Tommy rushed out of the room like at bat of hell before anyone left their seat,knowing that Toto would getting the shock of her life to see just what her letter provoked.

Toto walked toward her locker to place everything in it ,before being turned pinned up against the locker beside hers. Only given the time to met the searing amber eyes of Tommy before everything was went from her mind their lips touched. At first was rather violent when he crashed his lips to hers but as the kiss continued it became soft ,loving and needy. After they parted gasping for air Tommy answered her questions in one sentence.

" Was that a clear enough answer for you ? Definitely yes you are a tease but if it's for me .Please by all means continue.. " Tommy smirked in his huskily taunting voice knowing the effects it was causing when her eyes fell closed then continued "Remember paybacks are a bitch and I am the king of them ,just ask!"

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Return To Me

Chapter Six My Heart For The Taking

By Inuyashas Youkai

For the two whom Satoru stumbled upon during break in his opinion it was the happiest that he had seen his brother Tommy ,in a long time. Both Tommy and Toto were in a hug after he had snuck up on her from behind and wrapped his arms around her. It was coming close to spring ,and the dance was this weekend before spring break ,for which they were both going up with his brother and Ren on a trip to Florida for a week . Before the bell had rung Tommy had lead Toto to the hall from where her class was and made it perfectly clear to Kouta,by kissing her on the lips in a public display that she was his. It later came out that Toto already had a boyfriend and he was going to kick Tommy's ass when Kouta told him. Not giving anything away with a previous text conversation he had with him ,Tommy left him with this.

" That would be me ,and I don't make it a point to waste time kicking my own ass when can have my beautiful girlfriend do it ..Thanks " Tommy sneered before taking her lips into his and then rushing to his next class .

Soon the week blew by like a whirlwind ,and the weekend was here .The night of the spring dance was upon was dressed in a green velvet thigh high formal with spaghetti straps ,while finishing up on her hair which was intricately braided then tied up in a bun with ringlets flowing down the sides of her face. After applying a little bit of makeup Kotome ran downstairs to spin around Ren and Satsuka who were also ready in powder blue and pink formals with their hair in ponytail braids. Everyone decided to get ready at Satoru's and Tommy's house, the girls getting ready in their parents bathroom and the guys taking the bathroom in the study. Once all the girls were ready they all at once called out the boys to come down .

" Oh Boys !"

Once all the boys piled down the stairs to the living room where the girls were now centered out through the room picking up after the mess they left . Slightly shocked Tommy walked around the couple's to come upon Kotome in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello beautiful ,you know you are going to make my job looking out for your ass extra hard tonight . I think I am going to let you help me with that though and watch out for me too.I don't think you are safe from me with you looking like that ,my heart might stop" Tommy's huskily toned whisper reaching her ears and send fluttering down her spine,while he placed open mouth kisses down her neck to her shoulders.

"Really you think so ,do you? " Kotome gasped with his ministrations

"I Do "Tommy said before gently grabbing her hands and turning her around to see her fully, admiring her,before pulling her towards his embrace for another kiss.

Tommy and Toto were a heated lip lock ,with her pinned against one of the kitchen wall's and arms flowing over each other's curves,when Satsuka walked in. Immediately the separated by still lingered in a loose embrace,with looks gazed over of shock and fading lust. After the commotion ended the two finally separated to follow everyone out to pile into Satoru's car. Satoru in front with Ren ,Kouta with Akane,following to the back was Minoru with Setsuka, And Tommy with Toto on his lap.

It took a hour to get to the location of this years Spring Dance in Downtown Tokyo . The place was a beautiful highrise motel with a ballroom that slowly turned with a skylight and balcony looking out to the night's sky. Once they had gotten to the front of the waiting crowd to enter,hand in hand the couple's one at a time entered to meet up on the other side. While the guys went to get the girls drinks ,after the music began to play abandoning them where they stood.

When the boys came back looking for the girls , soon coming upon their girlfriends in the middle of the dance floor. It had seemed in their absence the girls had gotten some admirer's that were now dancing with them to ' Yeah ' . Standing to watch them ,slowly drinking until noticing that the dance they were involved in was beginning to get a little risque for their taste at least not without them that is. Slamming down both drinks making their way to the girls not even paying no mind to the guys currently engrossed in them before taking their hands pulling them to their side. When Tommy made it to Toto ,slamming her up against his chest from behind lowered his lips to her ears to whisper

" Let's show em how its done baby doll" before spinning her around to face him.

" Hell yeah " Toto taunted while sliding her hands down his chest gliding down to his one leg

Grasping a hold of her hands to pull her up spining her back to her back side,together gliding against each others bodies with their hands smoothing against the curves. Toto rocked her hips so her ass rubbed against his growing hard on ,to encourage Tommy to lean her body over before he pounded against her lightly ,and then pulled her back up with his hands after they glided up from her hips up her sides to grasp her hands. Closing his eyes when her hair cascaded back up around them when she stood , slowly grinding against each other. By the time that the song had ended Tommy had lead Toto back to the bar to get her a drink, holding her in front of him until he calm his raging hormones down that so needed her in so many ways,at the moment.

From the dance floor a challenge came from no other than Kouta ,calling them out ,and not to go that far.

" Alright Tommy ,Come on out here I am calling you out .Oh and bring that little sweet thing of your out here with ya" Kouta taunted alerting Tommy and Toto 's eyes to fall on Kouta

Tommy slammed his beer after seeing the girl beside him already finished hers and ready to answer the stubborn Kouta request. Grabbing her hand and leading her back to the dance floor,, knowing that Kouta was now completely drunk but his insistence in the matter even though it was his girlfriend ,was kinda pissing him to further piss him off when the song came through the speakers while Kouta sang I want your Girlfriend by Big Reel Fish .As soon as Kouta sang the last bar that up until then not to cause a scene Toto had involved him in a intense lip lock ,had slightly pushed her aside to pounce on Kouta. About 20 minutes later with matching black eyes ,a busted lip and a shattered hand Tommy had emerged from the fight leaving Kouta also with some broken ribs and and broken knuckles. Toto had rushed to Tommy while Akane left without Kouta shortly following.

Tommy hugged Toto then grabbed her hand and leading her to their room upstairs,to get cleaned up . Opening the door to their room ,Toto helped him in to sit down on the bed before shutting the door on the way back. Passing by Tommy to get some ice and some aspirin for the pain only to be stopped by his hand catching hers from his spot laying on the bed .Smiling slightly to him while looking at his other hand swelling up rather badly on his chest.

" I 'm sorry Baby Doll, I didn't it to get that far 's just the thought of anybody trying to take you away from me. I couldn't stand it if I lost you I love you so much . " Tommy said

"Its okay ,I love you too ,I will be right back . " Toto comforted before coming back with some stuff to make him comfortable.

When she came back with ice and aspirin and sat on the bed next to him with the glass of water. After he slung back his head ,letting the water rinse down the pills before Toto held his hand and lightly placed the bag of ice on her hands and easing the pained gasp from Tommy . After the pain was somewhat eased and the ice melted Toto went to refill the ice seeing the bag was melted ,when Tommy's hand stopped her.

" Besides you'll never loose me, unless you let me go. " Toto taunted

" Never. Where ya going? " Tommy asked

"To get more ice for your hand " Toto offered

"Thank you sweetie ,but all I need is you, come here"Tommy comforted

Crawling across the bed into his open arm closing around her facing him, crashing his lips to hers,and running his free hand into her hair to deepen it. Toto melted into his hold and eagerly returned the kiss. Trailing the opened mouth kisses along her jawline down her slender neck ,arousing a tender moan from above him. Toto slowly purred into his ears before nibbling on them ,and then returning the favor coming from his prior treatment.

" Make love with me ?" Tommy whispered huskily into her ears.

"Yes , please?" Toto begged

" Never leave me ..?" Tommy returned between kisses

" I am yours for as long a you hold onto it ,my heart's for the taking" Toto soothed

"Alright it's settled your mine " Tommy returned before continuing his attention towards his onslaught on his girlfiend's quivering body ,now underneath him.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Return To Me

Chapter Seven Crashing In Love Fallen To Lust

By Inuyashas Youkai

Rolling over so Tommy could pull Toto back on top of him after her insistant motions to inch her mouth further down on him toward his upright erection,while his lips fell on her's below until their frustrations became too much .His girl now above him and restaining hm on the bed with her weight because of his injured hand it was true Tommy was at a disadvantage . Teasing him slightly by stoking herself with his tip of his dick before she eased him in, slowly. Upon coming to the sudden obstruction Tommy with one hand grasped her hips holding her in place,wanting to be gentle . Before looking into her eyes ,telling her how much he loved her , Tommy kissed her and then slowly pushed with her so that she slid all the way down his shaft.

Pausing for a moment to let her become used to his size and allow for the pain to ease up. Toto after a few minutes felt his dick pulse within her tight sheath around him causing her to shudder tightly around him, and started to grind her hips against him. Placing both hands on her waist to guide her while rising each one of her movements with his own up they both fell into a rhythm of their own ,beginning to build speed , moans ,and his throbbing hand his need to watch her, while having the control ,because he didn't want to cum to soon, so he flipped them over so that he was on top. Once he was once again leaning over her Tommy kissed her lips before reentering her wet tightness between her center.

"God you are so tight and wet baby" Tommy sighed, slowly began to pump himself into her." I want to cum so bad inside you"He whined out loud gaining speed .and beginning to lose control

" Yes baby! that's it Pound that beast into that bad pussy of mine!"

"Oh god you feel so good " Tommy moaned pounding deep into her

Toto and Tommy soon rode out themselves until they came grunting, moaning,

and screaming their cries into oblivion .Sated and spent Tommy fell to her side and pulling her to his side . When their breathing evened out , Tommy leaned over and kissed her asking if she was okay ,and only feeling her nod. He ignored his throbbing hand and went to the bathroom turning to fill the garden bathtub jacuzzi and pouring bubbles into the water. Only to return to pick her up bridal style into the bathroom ,and lowering them both into the soothing water.

Taking his hand ,noticing that the swelling slightly was increased seemed to worry the woman in his lap. Tommy only shook his head to the negative while taking a washcloth and gently dragged the soap across her skin ,and admiring how the soapy bubbles clinged to her flesh. After he was done Toto took the same cloth and did the same to him and continued with the shampoo,loving the way his hair felt between her she rinsed his hair he shook his hair so that his hair sprayed on her bringing to shy giggles and making him smirk before pulling her head closer to sneak a kiss. Running his fingers into her silky inky locks slicker now with the shampoo in his hands ,before dunking her once she was done . Toto abruptly popped up spitting a mouthful of water into his face ,before shaking her hair out against him and sending him into a daze.

" God your beautiful ,baby."Tommy whispered grazing her cheek " I love you so much

" I love you too and your not too bad yourself handsome" Toto answered

Returning back into the embrace in the water ,the two snuggled against the other while enjoying the closeness between them. Soon the water had gotten cold to where they hesitantly had to escape the comfort from each other in the water,where it was nobody but back with towels wrapped around them hand in hand until they reached there bags where Tommy grabbed two T's of his and tossed one to Toto .

" As much as I would love to go for a second round I don't think my hand could take you on again,but I assure you as soon as it returns back to normal you my girl are in trouble" Tommy smirked

" That's what you think maybe next time I won't be easy on you !" Toto returned

"You think so huh ?Well then next time Don't be I want you to give me your worst naught girl" Tommy retorted

"Yep ! Your on" Toto answering while grabbing some ice and more aspirin for him before joining him on the bed.

Crawling up under the covers before with his help before handing him the water, and the pills. After snuggling into each others warmth ,she placed the ice bag onto his injured hand that wrapped loosely around into her hair ,Tommy mumbled something that at first Toto didn't understand until he repeated.

" I love you. (Kiss) You know you are too good too me .(Kiss) I think you would make a good wife someday. I ve been thinking of making you mine for awhile now." Tommy sighed

"Are you actually saying ?" Toto gasped happily

"Yeah , I was thinking we would get engaged and then wait until we graduated to get married .What do you think ? Will you Marry me ? " Tommy asked while holding out his hand that held a small gold ring with a small stone in the middle of it.

" Yes ! (Kiss)(kiss) I will marry you !" noting the inscription inside _'My Best Friend My Only Love' _,before placing the ring on her finger and laying small kisses on his injured hand

The two fell asleep within each others arms,knowing they had to get up in the morning, so that they could get packed for their trip, later that evening. In the morning Toto had awoken early and had all their stuff packed and loaded into Satoru's car ,while Tommy slept. His brother was quite impressed ,even though he helped her along with Ren but she'd rather let him sleep than to nag him awake to help her . Noticing the ring on her finger , Satoru only knew his brother was serious about holding onto this one ,and rightfully so,she was good for his brother. Waking up to find breakfast already made waiting for him with a sticky note under a rose next to his juice.

Tommy was rather surprised that his fiance wasn't in the room with him until he noticed that all of their bags weren't in the room ,and shaking his head. Finishing his breakfast ,Tommy had dressed and was off to find Toto to pay compliments to the chef, the excellent nurse in wrapping his hand,and to give her shit for not waking him to help her. Although he was thankful for the sleep that his fiance had allowed him to have his hand was back to normal ,finding that it was only sprained. Walking outside to find the Ren and Satoru were walking back with Toto, Tommy snuck up behind her to snake his arms around her.

" Thankyou Love for letting me sleep and for the food but next time don't do things like that by yourself . I want you to wake me okay? But it was sweet today so I will let it go but only this time" Tommy joked relishing the feel of holding the woman who now wore his ring, and closing his eyes briefly to savor it.

When everything and everyone was loaded up into the taxi ,with goodbyes being said, the car sped of to the airport,and finally they were off to their new adventure. The plane travel wasn't bad although it was enduring as it was Toto's first time in flying , it was cute to watch his brother comfort her. Looking down in curiously Satoru was pleased that Tommy had saved enough to get himself a matching one to hers displayed together on the clasped hands. Ren only thought being cute and all but truthfully for his brother it was about time, and Satoru would have to agree.

The vacation was seemingly going well until about the weekend of the first week when the girls were taking advantage of the beach while girls were looking at a surprise for them at the hotel. Both Toto and Ren were sunbathing when Toto started to feel sick to her stomach and proceeded to run towards a nearby bush to throw up. Ren rushed following after her asking her if she was okay and only recieving a nod.

"I am okay ,I just felt sick all of a sudden " Toto said with a sinking feeling in her stomach

"Um ,Toto I don't mean to be nosy or anything but when did you have your last period." Ren asked knowing that Toto had gotten sick one other time while the boys were getting breakfast yesterday .

"I 'm late Ren " Toto shyly said

" Really ! Yay!" Ren happily squealed then continued "Lets get a test to make sure before we get all excited" Ren said before leading them back to the room to change , grabbing the keys for the rental car,writing a quick note and they were off .

Arriving at a nearby clinic ,Ren walked hand and hand with a cheerfully with a rather awkward feeling Toto at her side. Within the hour that they waited Toto became worried if she was pregnant would Tommy still want to be with her or would he run away scared, and suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when they both were called by the nurse. The nurse led them to a room where she changed and they waited while Toto halfheartedly engaged in conversation of babies and which one would she want. The nurse accompanied by a doctor returned with the results of the urine test but wanted to do a cervical exam to be sure the girl didn't carry anything and to be sure of the results.

As soon as they finished then turned with a almost happy shit eat grin Toto knew before they said anything and once they confirmed it ,Toto fainted . Ren caught her in her arms so that she wouldn't fall of the bed , though what caught her somewhat off guard was something else the doctor said . Not only did Toto carry his child but sometime during the course of their relationship Tommy had also passed on something to her and the child . The something even though had a simple cure but it only meant one thing, Tommy slept with someone else and from what it looked like it was with Eiko .His ex. While she slept Ren pulled out with her phone after getting her settled and texted Satoru.

_Ren:Satoru , I am sorry we arent back yet but we got a serious problem .Don't let your brother know_

_Satoru:Alright .What's up ?_

_Ren :I am here with Toto,because she got sick at the beach and that she had done it yesterday before breakfast .when she told me she was late but to be sure before we said anything I took the car to a local clinic to check it out and well she's pregnant .Well she fainted before she heard the rest but she got a std along with it that we all should be familiar with Clymedia ,and they won't let her leave until she can verify the father to mail him notice to get treated. _

_Satoru: What ! Fuck !I am going to kill him ! How is she?_

_Ren: Um ,Unconscious but I don't think we should tell him about the baby yet_

_Satoru: Why not even if my brother is a ass for getting engaged to a woman while sleeping with his ex,and the rest of this shit but he needs to know Ren_

_Ren: I know But not like this _

_Satoru :Yea probaly not so how do you want me to do this ?Never mind I'll take care of it and be there as soon as I can get the blood hound off my tail. You know how protective he is of her_

_Ren: Yea I know I will cya when you get here_

Closing his phone taking a deep breath before he gave no mind to his brother's worried questions. Walking to the living room of their hotel then turning on his brother who was standing behind him to punch him in the nose,and then shaking out his hand before grabbing a washcloth from the hotel to wipe some of the blood off for the clinic and placing it into one of the plastic recloseable bags from Toto's bag.

"What the fuck was that for?" Tommy yelled

" That lil brother is for two reasons .For one Tommy that is for cheating on your fiance with that bitch Eiko and second I needed the blood to help get your girlfriend released from the clinic she is now being held because of a allergic reaction she got with a std she received from you ! She doesn't even know about that because she collapsed after hearing the first of the presents that you gave her! You ass why!I'll be back ,I can't deal with this shit now, I need to take care of this fucking mess. Stay Here!" Satoru yelled before storming out to his car without letting his brother get a word in edgewise

Once getting to the clinic, Ren met him in the lobby to usher him back where Toto was resting and they were administering a cure for the std and an antibiotic for the illergic reaction. Satoru gave the cloth to the nurse and told her that they would find everything they needed from that .The nurse looked at him suspiciously until he explained the situation with leaving out certain parts,she seemed a little less problem some and left to test the sample . A couple hours later the nurse came back with a affirmative on the results and to let them know that they were okay to leave once awakes and we explain everything. The doctor went to her bedside to rouse her ,helping her to sit up and then once she was alert the doctor spoke.

"Totome ,how are you feeling?We gave you some medicine to clear the infection and the std before it would pose any problem to the baby.I am going to set you up with a ob in Japan when you return . " The doctor stated

"What ! Oh my fucken god ! No!" Toto cried into Satoru's hug given to her when he arrived

" My brother is being an ass and I am sorry that this happened but you will be taken care of no matter what you decide to do okay ?" Satoru comforted

"I don't know what I want to do ,I am so confused .I just woke up from a nice dream to this nightmare"Toto cried

"How about this I will pay for the tickets to to be changed to a earlier flight because I don't know about you but this vacation is about ruined .You and Ren will leave to return and I will return on a later flight with our stuff and my brother ,to give you time to let in sink in ,and then I will come and cheek on you okay?" Satoru said with emotion , because deep down he himself knew where this was going to go .

Satoru knew that sadly his brother would lose her, and there was nothing that could fix this ,and only to work with the situation,now presenting itself. At her nod ,Satoru handed Ren his credit card , kissed her goodbye and hugged the girl he was excited to welcome to the family as his sister before his brother had to fuck it up. Leave it up to Tommy to fuck up a wet dream, Satoru thought while walking them out with the girls and coming to stand in front of his defeated brother. Tommy had come to stand to see the broken look of Totome with tears in her eyes ,and it broke his heart further. Turning away to join walked to the car and sped away, leaving Satoru to take control of the situation with his brother.

_'You might feel like shit lil brother but if you knew what I did you would feel so much worse ,because your not only going to lose her,but your unborn child as well. 'Satoru sadly thought leading his brother back to his car to load up and follow the girls lead._

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Return To Me

Chapter Eight The Lull Of The Heart's Past Beat:

Memories,and The Return from the Vacation In hell

By Inuyashas Youkai

When spring break had ended and school had begun once again this time with the air of indifference with the tense undertones ,as the air hadn't been cleared since Tommy and Toto last saw each other . It still hadn't changed ,they had seen each other since then but not much was said ,it was like a wall was put in between them. Toto had began to spend more time with Setsuka ,Tasou, and Satoru's request Kouta had been keeping an eye on her ,because she was beginning to become really depressed ,and it was only getting worse.

Kouta had brought her one of his electric guitars since she could play the acoustic ,and thought that getting her to keep her mind off of things ,she could learn to play. In addition to that Totome switched out of her classes and for the ones she couldn't Kouta was able to transfer into hers. This didn't go well officially with Tommy, they already had a barrier between them ,and his friends seemed to putting up a wall around her for some reason, and Kouta wasn't making it any easier.

One day walking past the band room Tommy caught a glimpse of Toto and Kouta practicing some of his favorite songs, Kouta sang while she played guitar with Tasou and Setsuka playing drums. The song was called Don't Look Away .Getting angry at himself that he is not only losing her ,Tommy was literally handing her over to Kouta ,and hit some lockers on the way that day during lunch ,Kouta had a simple set up in the cafeteria lounge with some drums ,a couple guitars ,and a sound system with speakers.

Kouta counted off before Toto started playing with Tasou soon joining her in echo playing some of the songs they were rehearsing earlier. To Kouta's surprise Toto began to sing with him , and he didn't know she had a voice ,and beautiful it was ,blending nicely with his. Satoru was pleased on the development of Toto's mood to have her singing ,dancing and playing with the little group thrown together by Kouta. Kouta waved her over to share his mic , instead of trying to share Tasou's so she could better reach and she could be heard better.

There was one moment that Kouta made his move while they sang ,that didn't go unnoticed forgotten by the girl or the jealous male watching from the corner in awe. Kouta during one of the bars reached one of his hands and grazed his hands across her face. "Iam blind but the only one who knows what to say to you I say it today to her blush turning away while singing with her with more vigor at her growing shyness ."I care ,know you now I need one more day Cause I want to tell you ,Don't look away if you do then I may","and" You let your mind show hate that I know I've been there before Don't look away anymore" At different bars Kouta used to convey what he wanted to say to her loud and clear with his touch to Toto and everyone who saw them including Tommy.

The next song was called When I find you find you I will find me, and it was played by Kouta on the piano ,Setsuka and Rin backup with Tasou and Toto singing the vocals. The song Toto sang thru her words brought tears to Tommy's eyes ,he didn't even notice Eika step up beside him his attention was on the one he let go and get away. Toto looked up when she heard Eiko yell at him for not wanting to join her, meeting his eyes while she sang then quickly turning away. Taking a deep breath before her solo and closed her eyes while she sang pretending it was only her in the room like Kouta told her.

" My only weakness is knowing your secrets I am holding them close ,I am holding them tight"Toto sang while reining control and feeling one pair of eyes connecting to her.

Tommy was destroyed in that moment ,when he saw her look at him ,turning away, and then hear the pain that trapped her .Now he realized why his brother had asked Kouta to work with her Tommy could hear it in the way she played and the way she sang , Totome was broken while he was the one who broke next one was hard because this was one Kouta was singing to Toto while she was playing ,oblivious to her. The song was called Save Me and she sang backup vocals for him while he sang the words to her. To Tommy even though knowing it helped her to play but Kouta was taking it bit to far . Kouta better not push him because Tommy knew he wouldn't have his girl ,the one he wanted at his side this time,and Tommy wasn't ready for that confrontation ,not yet.

After they were done they bowed to everyone clapping and Tommy risked whistling with Satoru that pierced through the area that surrounded for him Kouta didn't do anything but chastise her when she tried helping to lug everything back to the music room. Instead telling her to jump on the large cart with all the stuff soon to be loaded on it and Kouta would carry her back so he could make sure she ate. Once everything was on the cart and Totome was seated comfortably on the cart Kouta began with a couple of his buddies pushed it with her on it quickly up the ramp ,making her laugh ,a very hollow laugh.

During Science it was much the same Tommy had become obsessed with the girl he once was allowed to love,and now was reduced to watching her like a common stalker on the sidelines ,it was killing him. Seeing Kouta hold her like he used to and make her laugh ,even though now it seemed more sorrowful then she did with him. Kouta and Toto were passing notes back and forth like they would a football with a finger goal and a paper origami triangle ball. On a lucky strike Toto struck her aim too high and ended up hitting him in the eye.

It took everything not to bust out laughing but Tommy bit his cheek ,and he so bad wanted to tell her that was the best hit he'd ever seen her do, that he was proud of her . But he knew he couldn't even find the words he wanted to say to her,even if he could find the voice to speak to the end of the day in between classes Tommy saw Toto running and laughing at something she must've done but couldn't figure it out until Kouta had came running after her . Toto accidentally ran into Tommy in efforts to get away from Kouta and almost knocking them both over if it wasn't for him steadying her

" Are you okay ?" Tommy asked while trying not to laugh at her antics not to laugh herself

" I can't talk right now I got a bit of a problem and I got to hide before Kouta catches up with me ,now that he saw what I've done in home Ec" Toto said before running off in the direction she was heading

"Okay ,Becare ful,and take care of yourself !" Tommy joked

"Yep will do , you too!" Toto screamed in hysterical laughter seeing at who was running towards her passing Tommy

Tommy couldn't hold it anymore ,and busted up laughing with her when he saw what she had done in home ec. I guess from the way it looked she washed his white gym shorts and accidentally dyed them pink when a red sock got into the mix. Watching her run around the little jungle gym for the daycare of childcare from the young teen parents,while Kouta continued to chase after her. It was what she did after to get away again, that not only shocked Tommy but sent him into another laughing fit Once she pulled down his gym shorts to reveal pink boxers and laughing Tommy to buy her time , taunted Kouta's current situation to place the heat on him for a bit.

" Hey Kouta ,you should've told me my mom has tons of pink shorts that she can't fit into after giving up on jenny craig I can bring if you want? Tommy asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Why you! "Kouga said on his haunches to pounce especially that he heard Toto's laugh ,her true laugh ,hysterically crying all the harder .

Soon it was Toto with Tommy coming in running side by side and for a moment the walls around them were gone when they were laughing ,frantically searching for a place to hide now hearing the crazed laughter knowing Kouta was close. So Tommy pulled Toto with him into a utility closet just in time before Kouta passed them. Still laughing at what happened and joking around about what happened while rolling on the ground holding their stomach's . It was then they realized the position they were in and at the moment it couldn't be helped or stopped.

Tommy and Toto found themselves both laying down besides each other, facing each other laughing with their heads being propped up with their hands .Once they were close Tommy closed the small gap in between them to capture her lips in his ,closing her eyes she started to return it ,encouraging Tommy to deepen it. Breaking slightly to pull her up and push her gently against the wall to continue the onslaught on her lips,those same lips that he loved with everything in him ,and the ones he continuously craved. The two didn't know how long they had been there but they did know that school right now was into the end of it's last class,although at the moment they didn't care. At least until Tommy decided that it would be a good idea to speak,if only he knew how wrong he was before he did,but it's been so long that they've talked and he wanted to hear her voice. Tommy would hear her voice although he might like what she would say.

" I miss you so much ,You know I still love you don't you? I haven't stopped thinking about you ever since I last saw you ,,I can't..I don't want too... Please don't make me ?"Tommy whispered into her ear

In moments after those words rattled in her ear drums ,her dropped into her gut as all those feeling's that she worked so hard to keep down ,and so she could move on came pounding back again. Toto lightly pushed him away from her to break the kiss as she heard the bell rang for dismissal ,but her effort's were to no avail. Feeling somewhat guilty Toto lifted her knee when he didn't listen to her voice and motions to stop,and kneed him in the balls ,sending him to the ground . Toto ran out of the closet and made it to the outside foyer area of the school before Tommy caught up with her with a fury within his eyes surrounding the love that he still had for her..

" Talk to me ,please Toto?" Tommy said while hesitantly offering his hand to her

" Tell me why then?" Toto Screamed at him

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Return To Me

Chapter Nine Saying Goodbye

By Inuyashas Youkai

Surrounded by the whole student body lured by the yelling and screaming of the the two who used to be a item. Beginning with a simple kiss ,if there were no words it wouldn't even be thought of.

"Why!, If you loved me so much why did you do this to me and leave me with a ..Never mind !" Toto yelled

" Toto , don't you think he needs to know ,it's his too you know?" Satsuka whispered

"I guess it because even though I was loving it at the same time we were going to fast and I got scared and because when she called me it was only to talk but she was there and so was I .At the time I thought I could ..Back then I had to get away ,you know..That was before ...Wait, tell me what ?" Tommy said

" Nothing ,don't worry about it I will deal with it as my own problem along with the nice present you sent me how kind of you to share the std that was made between you too .It made everything so much better! Oh my head.." Toto yelled before her head and stomach felt woozy alerting Kouta and Satoru to what was to come before she ran to a nearby bush

Satoru stepped forward with Kouta to stand next to her to hold back her hair and rub circles on her back .All of this was looking very strange to Tommy, peering up to see how they interacted with her, and watched until his brother caught his eyes to inquire what was going a shake of his head Satoru made the motions not to worry about it . To Kouta's inquiry Toto nodded his head before Kouta gently lifted her up into his arms bridal style , until she closed her eyes .

"Take her home Kouta ,I will stop be later to see if she may need to taken in again. " Satoru said

"Tell everyone goodbye Toto.." Kouta whispered

" Goodbye ,can I go home now ,I don't feel so well please take me anywhere but here" Toto cried burying her face in Kouta's chest

" What the hell!" Tommy rushed towards Kouta's retreating back before Satoru stepped adverting his path .

" Tommy let her be for now until we find out ,it's gotten worse since the last time "Satoru said

"You mean to tell me it's happened before ?Why?"Tommy asked

"It's not for me to say, when she is ready to share it with you ,she will until then be patient" Satoru comforted

" She's expectant ,isn't she ?" Eiko taunted now from behind Tommy

"Eiko ,not now leave it be , Tommy return with Eiko,and leave Totome to us" Satoru warned

"I didn't really care ,I just thought it was rather funny is all." Eiko quipped

"I really don't see the humor in this ,Eiko nor do I see it being any of your concern so please stay out of matters that don't concern you" Satoru seethed in warning

" If it has to do with Tommy ,I'd say it does since he's my boyfriend" Eiko sneered

Tommy listened halfheartedly only watching Kouta carry the girl out to his car being his first priority of attention until he over heared Eiko claim him as her boyfriend.

"The last time I checked until proven otherwise Eiko,I am still engaged to Totome , there was no 'us' and what we had was a one time that for as long as I have breath in my lungs,that mistake will never happen again. I probably lost her for what I have done ,but I will spend the rest of my life to prove to her ,just how much I love her and truly miss her being with me .If it's the last thing I do, I will see to it that she is happy even if it isn't with me. "Tommy whispered with the tears flowing down his face.

"Satoru ,tell her something for me , tell her there's is something I have to say and then if she still wants to leave me so be it .Although there is something that she needs to know before I go away" Tommy whispered so only his brother could hear and at Satoru's nod Tommy walked away

" Tommy , there's also something that she needs to tell you and it involves you .I wish I could tell you but in fear she asked me if I would not until she found the right time to tell you. Although I think its more because of the pain she still feels she's afraid it'll all come back and leave her alone" Satoru returned with a smirk

"There is nothing that she could say that I haven't thought myself or could chase me away ,only her telling me to go will do that" Tommy confirmed before he disappeared into the crowd.

Later that day Toto texted Tommy upon his brother's insistence at least to hear him out and to let him know that she was was happy when he recieved her text ,maybe in the end it would be okay.

_Tommy ,_

_Satoru told me that you were worried about me and so I wanted to let you know that I am doing somewhat better .thankyou for concern. _

_Toto_

_Toto , _

_Of course I was , I still am but thank you for letting me know that you were feeling I am sorry,the last person I would ever want to hurt was you. The things that I said before was only because I haven't spoke to you in so long and I miss only contact I ve had with you was today and of course to my much deserved punishment by the way was aired out in public for everyone to see.I didn't know how to handle it. I was never a public person but I am glad you did it ,it gave me a look at a different perspective. I know you probably hate me and you have every right to be but if anything I would still like maybe one day to earn your forgiveness ,enough to keep you as my friend . It was hard knowing that I would lose your love in my life ,that I so deserve but I don't think I could handle your whole presence go away completely from my life,I would seek death if that were true. Contrary to what you may believe I so do love you still,you would never truly know how much due to mistake . I will gladly live with that because I know I deserve it , but I want your happiness always before mine,even if it isn't with me. _

_Tommy_

_Tommy , _

_I don't hate you ,I don't think I ever could .It isn't in my nature to hate anyone,regardless of the pain it causes me,and I still love you. I am also hurting and I need time but I would like to at least keep your friendship too. I know we need to talk about things and I promise you we will but I need time to work through this and the pain its causing me. Thank you for your apology but right now I feel scared and much alone,even with so many surrounding me which sometimes gets annoying btw. Although I understand they are only looking out for me so I don't become lost like I once was into myself ,at that rate I might have done something very stupid so I am grateful._

_Toto_

_Toto, _

_Thank you .I know that and take all the time you wish I will wait . I am not in any hurry for anything ,you are all I truly have ,or had to brag about that was good in my life. I am sorry for destroying us and ruining what should've been the best time of our lives .No matter what happens you always have me ,I know that's hard to believe now but over time I am hoping to change that,and for you to believe in me and trust me you have nothing to fear or never be alone I will always be there for you to protect you ,even from me until the time comes when you don't need me anymore. I bet you would ,probably drives you nuts, but I am glad they were there for you when I wasn't ..I wouldn't want to lose you but if I had a choice I would rather not lose you in death because of my stupidity. Oh btw , nice performance the other day .You were good ,never knew you could sing ,and you had me quite awed. Toto in truth I could actually say that you were the one for me there isn't any other for me and because I lost you and I know that you don't have to say anything but know this .I know the pain you feel because I feel it too and felt it when I ripped you out of my life with my bare hands,and its a very mind blowing and heart numbing emotion to know that I destroyed the only thing that ever made my life worth living and killed it in the process. I was stupid and I truly know that ,it was all me and nothing you did .When I chose you after wards and decided to make you my wife I meant it and I still do .Now that your gone I feel so empty inside like I ripped out apart of myself when I felt the same pain that I felt rollin off you in waves and hovering over you.I don't know what I can do but know I feel trapped inside myself without you here ,I still need you .If there's anything you need. I mean it anything I will you and only for you._

_Tommy _

_Tommy ,_

_I know . Thank you just give me time . For now we can be friends ,though be gentle.I will come to you to tell you in time .Take care Goodbye_

_Toto_

_Toto ,_

_All you need .Awesome !you don't know what this means to me .I will . I hope so. You too I don't want to catch you getting in trouble with angry people in pink shorts .btw tell Kouta my offer still good about my moms hand me . Take care .I guess for now its goodbye but I won't go down without a fight .Because for you ,your worth fighting for._

_Tommy_

_Tommy thankyou I wish I can believe that now . I will try. I will tell him hahaha. Thanks yeah some entertainment ! Hehe_

_Toto_

_Toto,_

_well thats why I plan to spend the rest of my life proving it to _

_I still love you so much and miss you so badly it hurts._

_Tommy _

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Return To me

Chapter Ten A New Life

By Inuyashas Youkai

It had been a few weeks since Tommy had seen Toto ever since he had said goodbye. Until today during a recital before lunch, had took him by surprise to see after all this time and with Kouta no less on stage . Her voice coming thru the mic had his complete attention, turning around to find her making her appearance known and then proceeded to mention that because she was leaving next term it would be her last concert. Kotome soon sat sat down in her chair and waited for her partner to count off . It shortly started with . and then Toto began struming the chords,and then Tommy knew who the voice was... Kouta. Kotome played her guitar with Tasou and with her Kouta joined her on the drums, then the gym was her hypnotic voice filling the expanse to echo off the walls. Only smiling to Kouta and Tasou, while she sang Caught myself with glistening stubborn tears ,knowing that soon she would leave them.

"Alright girls for my last If you know it I want you to sing it with me"Toto's voice called out.

Only laughing when she reached the guitar rif that she was leary on doing but through Tommy's eyes saw both Tasou and Kouta cheering her on . Tommy remembered the first time hearing them practice this awhile back after they broke up and she was rough but now she was actually good. When she went for it closing her eyes while she stood in front of the mic center stage with her electric guitar before taking it on and nailing it, causing the crowd to cheer, while she sang.

" Alright Honey! Now take her home" Kouta 's voice yelled out over the crowds screams

" Ya, Blow em away while you have the chance " Cheered Tasou

" You know I love you guys, but just try to keep up before I leave you in the dust" Toto taunted

"Come on Girls I can't hear ya ? Toto cried out before singing "Now when I caught myself , I had to stop myself . I saying something something that I should've never thought off you .Don't know what I want but I know in my heart it's not you.

" Come on Satsuka ,Ren, get up here and sing this with me show em how it's done and like my boys said lets bring her home!" Toto sang her her heart out with the girls joining on either side of her while she continued to play

A pang of jealousy ran through Tommy's frame when he saw the interaction between the two ,and the thought occured to him as to why she was leaving . When the song ended the tears that she tried so hard in holding in fell from her eyes. An oncore was called out for Hey Ya , luckily for him Kouta had told them otherwise that at the time he didn't feel as though Toto was up to all the jumping around. Although suggested another song of his choosing that they had been working on .

Once the crowd settled down everyone was quiet until they heard Kouta after looking at Toto to make sure that she was okay to proceed . Once she gave a definite nod after she repositioned her guitar, Kouta began the countdown ... then quickly Toto's fingers heavily strummed the guitar while Kouta beat the drums and Tasou joined them. Closing her eyes, once again while she sang the words ,the ones that she didn't want to sing because they reminded her of him. The crowd was once again thrilled while Tommy was awed and floored ,while listening to the words. Tears flowed from her eyes and hearing a whistle Kouta gained her attention to come to him. When she made it to him Kouta pulled her to lean up against him ,while he rubbed her back and continuing to rattle heavily on the drums ,while she continued to play and sing.

Tasou soon made it to her side and began to make her laugh in between bars by making goofy faces at her. Soon Toto soon regained herself and stepped away to once again go in center stage with Tasou.

"Do you see what we've done .We are gonna make such fools of did we get here when I used to know you so well I think I know There is something I see you it might kill me I wanted you to be true. " Toto sang her last words then bowed with Kouta making it to her from behind and Tasou hugging her before leading her down stage.

In science class , They were doing a disection of a frog to Toto 's dismay and Kouta as her new lab partner teased her about it. Tommy shook his head with a smirk while he watched them off and on while doing his part in his disection withh his partner. It was until Toto all of a sudden didn't look so well that she ran out of the room because Kouta pretended that the opened up frog was alive and talking to her to ease her stomach that was giving her hell lately. Slowly Kouta followed her letting the teacher now he would be right back .

Tommy wondered what happened and the curiosity had gotten the better of him ,following them out. On the way past his class Satoru noticed that Toto ran to the bathroom ,following with Kouta then his brother. Satoru knowing that a intervention would be soon needed after his brother found out what he left behind when Tommy left her. Satoru used a page from Toto's book to get excuse from class to meet up with the three heading towards the girls bathroom.

When Kouta saw Tommy coming with his brother following closely behind to intercept him.

" Is Toto in there ? " Tommy asked

" She doesn't want to see you Tommy .Why don't you leave her to me to take care of her and go back to the life you left her for. I will help her clean up the mess that you created" Kouta sneered

" Maybe I just want to make sure she's okay then I 'll leave. " Tommy said ignoring Kouta's interruptions to look for the girl

Upon entering to pass one of the stalls Tommy found Toto throwing up in one of them. Coming up beside herto lightly rub circles on her back ,seeing that she relaxed, only to find her body clench when he spoke.

" Hey are you okay? " Tommy softly said

Toto quickly pulled herself together not when she had done so well up to now ,and wasn't going to fall apart. Rising slowly only to push past Tommy to get away from him. It was until not knowing they had a audience , Tommy caught her hand to stop her hand and pinned her against the wall, for her to stop and talk to him.

" Damn Tommy you already broke her heart .Are you trying to kill the baby too?" Kouga yelled before pushing Tommy from Toto .

"What?" Tommy said trying to look at her for a answer but she only had her eyes closed with the tears falling down her face.

" What you didn't know ? When you were a thing claiming that you loved her only to rip her heart out ,you knocked her up and now she's expecting your child " Kouta smugly taunted

Satoru had then decided it was time to intervene and taking Toto out of the the violent atmosphere before Tommy stoodbefore them demading that she talked to him.

" Don't you see Tommy ? It don't matter anymore okay ? Yes I am carrying your child but I don't want nothing from you but for you to leave me alone ! Toto yelled before pushing him out of his way and escape down one of the halls.

"Tommy ,leave her be any stress won't be good for the is why she will be leaving before the end of the semester. "Satoru stated a matter of factly

"Are you telling me that you knew about the baby and you didn't tell me ?Why?"Tommy yelled

"Would it have mattered if we had Tommy you left her and now that you now she is pregnant what are you going to do that isn't already done .Okay she is getting taken care of .." Satoru said before sending Kouta to check on her, while he dealt with his brother

Tommy then took his fist slamming it into the nearby wall, to relive his emotions and only had sorrow left over consuming him,dropping him to his knees.

Satoru's cell vibrated as a text came through his phone letting him know that Kouta got to her and they were leaving slightly,Satoru turned to his defeated looking brother.

" Look Tommy she will be fine alright we all been making sure she's taken care ever since . Though you got to let her go man it's over , it has been since the moment you left ..Take some advice from me lil brother and go back to you life and let the both of you move on. Why don't you go home and get some sleep. " Satoru said while leading him to his car,to drive him home.

Later that night Tommy clicked on his computer hoping that he might find her on ,he felt that he so desperately needed to talk to her . Finding his buddy Miroku in one of the chat rooms and joining to see Setsuka and Toto on as well .

_HornyBadAss: Wait Toto please before you log off ,can we talk ?_

_DeviouslyNaughtyMiko69:(Logoff)_

_HornyBadAss:Dammit she left anyway._

_BallBusterMistress: Well what were you expecting Tommy you left her first ,not only did you break her heart , you ripped it out and stomped on it repeatedly ..What you don't think that she got hurt enough the first time you want to finish the job?_

_CursedMonk69:Setsuka!_

_HornyBadAss:It's alright ,Minoru she's right I did do those things ,all of them .I know it the moment I saw it in her eyes after I did it. I know that I am a piece of shit and I live with it everyday of my pathetic life, ever since . I don't want to hurt her anymore, I never did want to hurt her and as bad as I know I have . I know she doesn't want anything to do with me ,and she has every reason not to ..But I have to do something .._

_BallBusterMistress:Look if your worried about the baby ,Toto and the baby will be fine . After she has the baby she will come back to join us for Senior year ,she is just going to take the rest of Junior year all have been taking care of her since you left and with Kouta's and Tasou's help we will make sure that she and the baby will get everything they need. _

_CursedMonk69:Definately_

_HornyBadAss:Except for what she needed most from the one who abandoned her ,I am sorry I gotta go (Logoff)_

Tommy totally destroyed his room before collasping on his bed crying in deep sorrow for the one who he hurt so badly ,one that he knew now that he loved more than life itself. Taking a piece of paper out and scrolling down a letter to her, she had to know how sorry he was ,and how he felt.

_Toto, _

_I know you hate me ,you have every right to because I hate myself right now.I also now you want me to stay out of your life and that's understandable .I wouldn't want to be near me either if I had hurt myself as much as I have hurt you. It might not mean much to you ,but I am so truly sorry for that. You never will know how much on that day after I just upped and left you ,that I destroyed a part of myself .I didn't realize realize it until I did it ,almost right after I did it that I wished that I could take it back. Although I know as I knew it then that nobody could take back or make up for the damage that I had inflicted when I hurt you by leaving you. I could see it in your eyes ,that apart of you died then ,one of most tragic moments of my life . One that I don't care to repeat again because at the same time I felt something tore within myself and since then I haven't been the same ever since . I know there's nothing that I could do to fix what already 's been broken but let me do something .I don't care if you want to yell at me for hours or cry for days I'll let you do it because even though I don't care for either..They have to be so much better then this,and I know I don't deserve anything from you ,not even a response from you. I knew I was nothing special when I got with you but now I realize how much of a piece of shit I am for leaving you. _

_Tommy_

The next day on the way to his home room with his friend Minoru ,Only stopping to kiss the letter and slipping it in her locker before rushing to class. After school Satoro and his brother drove home in silence and pulling into their drive , Tommy defeatedly walked into the house and crashed in his to re awoken by his brother that he had a visitor and that he needed to see her. Opening his eyes to who was standing in his doorway,to see Toto looking back at motioned her over with his hand then stood to stretched hearing the door close behind her when she made her way over to him .Tommy had already sat down back on his bed feeling the tightening in his chest as his heart broke once again,knowing that she was in the room with him and he didn't know what to do. Looking over to see her standing there next to him, he realized that she didn't know what to do either.

Reaching up to lightly grasp her hand ,and looking up into her deep teary chocolate brown eyes with his own .Shakily standing to pull her gently in a light embrace Tommy found that he couldn't fight his tears anymore,and letting them silently fall when she returned it. Toto began to feel Tommy's body shake and made to look at him but his hand gently stopped her entangling his hand into her hair holding her with him for a moment while he shook felt her tears falling down her face as her body seemed to fall into rhythm with his gasping cries. Sinking his head down into her hair ,while he sunk slowly to his knees bringing her along with him,taking a deep breath before speaking .Although Totome bet him to it asking for one request.

" I can't promise you what I can offer you now but for now can you just hold me ?" Toto asked

Without answering her just yet ,Tommy stood to pull her up and then laid in his bed underneath the covers and offered his hand to her.

" Anytime , Come here" Tommy softly called to her when she hesitantly laid her hands into his.

Pulling her into his bed with him and then snuggled her into a loving embrace lightly rubbing circles across her belly,until she fell asleep in his arms. A few hours later Tommy brought back food and drinks for them and was curious of away to wake her when her belly caught his eye. Laying down next to her and placing both hands on either side of her belly before softly talking to the child inside her many kisses on her belly ,Tommy found that Toto had caught him and was at the moment laying her hand on his head to run her fingers thru his hair.

"You hungry, I brought up some dinner so you can eat something?" Tommy asked.

" I could eat,just having the problem of keeping it down " Toto stated

"So I see here eat this ,I think it might help "Tommy returned with the food and drink

After they both ate Tommy had turned on the stereo, laying back against the bed until she finished her second helping which was more than happy to see her eat and keep it she finished she made it back to snuggle against him and his hands made it around her. It was when Tommy rose his hand to lift her face to him.

" Baby doll I know I know I don't deserve this but will you stay with me . Let me take care of you. I still love you very much ,and I know it will take time but I so much would like to do what it takes to have you once again and do anything it takes to keep you this time.I miss you so damn much. Please? Tommy whispered

" Keep holding me like this and we will talk tomorrow since I am staying the night"Toto said before placing a peck on his lips

" Forever ,for as long as you need me " Tommy softly spoke against her lips before taking them into his.

"I love you so much" Tommy sighed pulling tighter into his embrace

" I love you too and I missed you being with me " Toto returned only to snuggle deeper into his chest

"God I couldn't even begin to tell you how much I've missed you in mine Thank you "Tommy lovingly said

"Never Again ,you are stuck with me !" Tommy sighed

"It's the only way I want it.." Toto returned

"Good now time for sleep love,baby needs sleep and so do so when is your last day of school .?" Tommy asked

"It was today " Toto answered

" Alright ,baby go to sleep and I will take care of the rest and bring everything over here to get you settled .Is there anything special that you want me to bring you back on the way home " Tommy asked

"Just you. As long as you come back and continue to take care of me,I will be happy" Toto answered

"Always " Tommy whispered before kissing her forehead

The reunited lovers snuggled happily into the other and it didn't take long before sleep took them ,as long as they had each other the rest of world could crumble around them and they couldn't care less.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Return To Me

Chapter Eleven

Stranger

By Inuyashas Youkai

Awakening from chill chasing the new found warmth within the one you loved , ensuing it by a living nightmare , where before the things seen behind closed eyes were to be mused products of ones imagination, and until now knowing the truth that she was wrong. Within her dreams , for as long as she can remember , Toto had seen glimpses of what she thought were just that , dreams created within her slumbering imaginations, but now ... She wasn't so sure of that anymore.

Watching Tommy slumbering from her upright position, with her arms wrapped on her knees , and chin was cradled within the dip forming between her two knees being held close. Sighing , as her eyes caught his peaceful visage of him laying beside her with his arms loosely wrapped on her thighs , fallen from the spot around her when she moved , and still hadn't moved since then , being the moment ,sharing with the word said falling from his lips , still sleeping. It wasn't anything bad , just a name being said , but it was the name spoken that had her breath caught, taken away from that of her lungs because of what resembling meaning it had for the woman gazing.

Although she knew that the name itself wasn't anything to be concerned of , but the fear of what she knew concerning that name , brought on by this ominously unknown excruciating pain , at least up till now, and even more creating more horrid visuals playing onward , as they were now leaping from that of her nightmare within her very alert mind. Breathing heavily in attempts to calm her rapidly accelerating heartbeat, as the name from her dreams repeated itself like a mantra, joining the faded flickering of pictures weighing presently on her mind , and the name told , but never bravely spoken for the fear flooding inside her with just the thought , was Kagome.

Momentarily after, getting up , and slightly waddling over towards the path to the sliding glass doors , opening them shakily , then following through to the welcoming nightly breeze outside, shutting it behind blankly out towards the moonlit sky , silently seeking the answers to the questions that seemed to drift in and and out within her head , with each gust of wind that grazed her troubled features. Leaning crossed arms against fully upon the rail , and resting her head upon them , closing her eyes to rest her eractically fleeting mind , blackness soon gave to light, soon meeting with unwanted stills once more.

_Its just a state of affection_

_Just need something to cure the infection_

_I don't wanna be a misconception_

_No , no don't wanna break the connection_

_It just depends on the question_

_Turns me into this direction_

_If I had there's just one question_

_How come they don't wanna listen _

_Don't wanna sleep _

_Don't wanna fall_

_Don't really wanna care of it at all_

_Have a stranger that no one can see _

_A stranger to every part of me_

_A stranger to all that I know_

_A stranger to everywhere I go_

_Sometimes I am not able to want to _

_Bound by the reason I found you _

_Just a feeling that I have when I am around you_

_Can you relate to what I am going through_

Noises carelessly blended within the background in a timeless blur , but somehow knew she wasn't any longer alone . The warmth of strong arms wrapping around her pulling her close against him to chase the chill off of the woman in his hold. Vibrations against her told her of something being said , but she was too far within her distant shock to notice , or decipher , as to what the muddled voice was saying, so at the time because of it the commanding pull for her attention was ignored. The demanding presence , and one obviously not liking to be ignored, had gotten bolder with the actions taken to rouse her, as a slicked pressure slid down the length of her neck, then the piercing through her flesh , indicating the intense pain taking over, with some blunt sharpness digging itself deeper within , encouraging a pained cry with the supposed way to yank the one summoned back to its rightful consciousness.

Returning from her distant state , hearing a carefree chuckle from behind her , and the before the now clearly heard voice spoken amused .

"Ya fucking ass scared the living shit out of me , what the hell was I supposed to do huh?Dammit , promise me you won't ever do that crap again , or you'll face the consequences Kag- Toto."

Turning around slightly to find the face of the one she sought behind her, and once she had spoken one question in a fleeting gasp ..

"Kagome , is she ... Me ?"

TBC..


End file.
